


Pilot diary

by Humbleapplecrumble



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Brooklyn, Drabble, F/M, Jamy, One Shot, Oneshot, Peraltiago, pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 15:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16411427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humbleapplecrumble/pseuds/Humbleapplecrumble
Summary: The more I watch the pilot episode the more I see how LOUD Amy and Jake were. A few drabbles about how I believe he was feeling at certain points. Jake and Amy, as we know them to be.





	Pilot diary

**Author's Note:**

> FYI: Wrote this while I was in France on a French language course. Seriously guys, you are THE BEST. À bientôt x

He just loved nothing more than making her laugh.

Whenever he made fun of her or made a joke she gave him this... look. She would look up at him with sharp eyes and full, glossed lips, frowning yet smirking, somehow approving and disapproving of whatever stupid comment he’d made at the same time. He was intoxicated by that look on her face. 

Although Jake did not overly express his feelings - because feelings are gross and he pretty much liked to ignore them altogether - he knew whatever he felt for Detective Santiago was different. It refused to be ignored. 

Amy was his partner and one of his best friends. They were both great at their jobs and managed to have fun on even the most dreary shifts that came their way. No matter what was thrown at them, they made the best of it. The Nine-Nine was a great place to be, but a lot of that was down to the incredible Latina woman that sat opposite him. 

Not only did they sit opposite one another, but they were truly opposites of one another in almost every way. Anyone would do well to find two friends with less in common than they did. Jake often wondered if that was why he admired her so much. He acted confident, but the truth was far from it. 

He’d not been in many real relationships in his life; the depressing truth was he tended to get bored. He was so good at his job because it threw excitement at him every day; there was always a new story to tell. The girls he met, in comparison, had... no stories to tell. In addition, Jake’s ADHD meant he could be a little high maintenance at times - needing to be on the go a lot more than people usually liked, making erratic and impulsive decisions, and when that was coupled with the crazy, spontaneous demands of his job it resulted in pretty much permanent singledom. 

It didn’t matter, though. He got to spend his days with Amy Santiago. 

She was never boring. 

She challenged him, wouldn’t pander to him, was always rigidly herself around him. 

The interesting thing was that Amy was kind of badass. Sure, the whole precinct made fun of her stationary obsession and they all liked to joke she was a prude, but when Amy was in the field she was pretty unstoppable and it did not go unnoticed. She could chase down almost any perp and was quick thinking when handling a gun, as opposed to Jake’s last date who listed ‘Facebook stalking’ as her ‘special skill’ and enquired about his negative Gemini characteristics for the majority of the evening. 

At the precinct, he constantly found himself glancing at the scoreboard for their long-running bet. From the start he had played it confidently but truthfully he was a little nervous. He’d never been too far ahead; she often got one up on him. 

Jake loved that about her. 

Being in love with Detective Santiago had just become a part of his day. At first he’d fallen apart around her, not knowing what to do or say, barely being able to make eye contact. These days it didn’t make him anxious anymore, it was just the way things were and seemingly the way it would always be. This was his secret and for now it would stay that way. He’d thought a million times about asking her out, but things worked so well the way they were. He didn’t want things to get weird; the stakes were too high. 

And without even considering the towering stakes, she was just too damn good for him. 

The only complication to this efficient arrangement was Charles who could read him like a book. He knew Jake too well and entirely saw that making fun of Amy was the only way Jake knew how to flirt. And he did it all day long. Although he denied it every time, he was sure Boyle knew it was all a front. However, if Jake ever truly admitted his secret, he knew there would be monstrous repercussions. Boyle loved nothing more than love. Which was incredibly nice... but when it came to the love belonging to Jake, he would go full force Cupid style and it would be disastrous for all involved. 

Not worth it. 

Although his feelings for his colleague didn’t tend to affect his day anymore, he had gotten into some bad habits. He loved to make fun of her for being a teacher’s pet and always snagging the front row in the briefing room but actually the embarrassing fact was that Jake liked to go in just after her so he could sit behind her. He often skipped breakfast so he could eat with her in the break room and every now and then he bought extra candy from the vending machine and pretended it had unexpectedly fallen out so she could have it. 

It was a happy coincidence that they were sitting opposite each other in the bullpen. Romantical feelings aside, they worked amazingly well together. Amy was smart and thought about things carefully and logically, Jake considered all the possibilities and took bold risks that often paid off. She encouraged him to think things through and he helped her be bolder with her decisions. It was a perfect balance. The competitiveness was the extra juicy element that made it really fun. 

But it also meant he could spend his days peeking over the screen of his computer. He watched her expression as she concentrated on her screen, took in her smile when she caught him looking. And just to even things out, made a joke at her expense whenever she looked back. 

Santiago was beautiful but it didn’t objectify or label her in the slightest - she was a damn talented detective and the smartest person Jake had ever known. He knew he’d truly met his match when he met Amy Santiago. 

Today, Robot Captain had forced the pair on door-duty. It was a waste of time, but he got to spend some time with Amy. These were his favourite times because Boyle couldn’t spy from afar; he could laugh with Amy all he wanted without being scrutinised.  
The next door they’d knocked at opened and Amy did the talking.   
“Could you spell that?”  
As the small, suspicious man rhymed off a name that clearly wasn’t real, Jake looked over his partner’s shoulder. He took in her dark eyelashes, her smooth skin, the way her hair was so immaculately tied together. To anyone who didn’t know her, she looked cute and naive at first glance but she was surprisingly and unexpectedly blunt with questioning and interrogations. It always made people instantly tense and it was fun to watch. 

When they returned to the precinct, Peralta had been demoted even further to the records room and to his delight Amy had made an appearance to gloat at his latest slip up.   
“I did start a new category: Murderers We Let Go. And look! You’re winning!” Amy said smugly, evidently pleased with herself. 

Amy getting one up on him was a confusing and intoxicating mixture of devastation and thrill. He put on a defeated face and took a temper tantrum as she left. 

When they first made the bet, Amy had told him that the worst thing for her would be “being one of those girls” in his car. 

But Jake knew he just needed time. He was gonna marry that girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank and love each and every one of you. What a wonderful fandom to be a part of. NINE NINE! <3


End file.
